


Drama King

by inuyaship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, self insert - Fandom, self shipping - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Terrorism, akumatization, an adult taking advantage of a minor (u know who it is), hallucination scene, panic attack scene, shouting, unwanted outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng's laid-back brother has finally reached his breaking point.





	Drama King

**Author's Note:**

> oof when i wrote this it gave me anxiety

TIME:  
8:00 a.m 

Curling his own fingers through his hair, he nervously swallows back the lump resting in his throat, hands grasping tightly at the paper bag that is resting in the palms of his hands. 

"What's wrong?" Chii softly questions, her head peeking out of his scarf. "You look nervous..." He can feel her shift closer to his heart, listening intently. "...and your heart..." 

"I'm fine," He breathes out, weakly smiling at his mom before he pushes the door open, the bell distant in his ears. Behind him is Marinette, who is exchanging hugs with their mom, accepting the paper bag with her food inside. "But I don't feel too good... I had a nightmare, last night." 

"I'm sure today will be fine," She murmurs, with some hesitance evident in her voice. 

"I hope so," He mutters in response, before perking up when he sees Kagami ahead. "Hey, girl! The finest girl is looking extra fine today!" 

"Said the hottest boy in his class!" Kagami shouts back, a grin pulling at her lips. "How are you, hot stuff?" 

"Feeling pretty shitty to be honest," He replies, his strides faster than usual, pulling himself closer to her, voice barely above a breathy whisper. "I had a nightmare." 

"Really?" Kagami raises her eyebrows. "You mind telling me? No pressure, though. Your comfort is more important. Though, my shoulder is open to cry on," 

Leo bumps his hip into her's. "You know I'll always tell you everything!" 

"I was just teasing," Kagami scoffs, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "So, what bothered you to text me at 4 in the morning?" 

"Well..." He can barely manage out a sentence, Marinette brushing alongside him, a smile wide at her lips. "...uhm. Hey, Mari. What's up?" Leo grants her a genuine smile. 

"Hey, Leo," She responds, then grins at Kagami. "Kagami. Did you both sleep well?" 

"Not really," Kagami shrugs her bag off of her shoulder, searching inside for her notepad. "I stayed up studying Particle Physics. I'm relearning because of an interesting theory Leo mentioned... but not just that. Leo, feel free to share what happened last night?" 

"Well.." Leo's gaze shifts downwards, his eyes meeting his feet. "...I had a nightmare, Mari." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marinette's voice shrinks, her hand brushing at his shoulder demurely, rubbing small, soothing circles there. "Do you feel comfortable with sharing? Or.." 

"Well," 

"Well?" Kagami repeats, eyebrow raising. "Did it involve Lila? Because... if it did-" 

"-I don't... I don't really remember. But.. it did have something to do with Lila. I think," 

TIME:  
8:17 A.M 

After saying goodbye to Kagami, Leo returns to place his bag into his locker, before stilling at the sight of a red note sticking out of his gym shoes. He shrugs his hoodie off his arms, before pushing it inside the locker, leaving his bag alongside. 

Chii shimmies out of his scarf. "What's this?" She questions curiously. "A note? From who?" 

"Probably Aiden again," Leo snorts to himself, biting back his grin. "I wonder..." His fingers graze at the paper, then he freezes. Dread begins to settle in his stomach, eyes crossing the imposing, dark letters that are peeking over the laces. "...this isn't from Aiden." 

"What isn't from me?" 

Leo turns quickly, slamming his locker door shut with a trembling hand, his face flushing scarlet. "Nothing!" He squeaks out, offering a tight-lipped smile of reassurance. "It's just a pretty cute note.. the paper's really soft. Like silk..." 

Aiden smiles. "So that's it? A love letter? Too embarassed to show me?" 

"Y.. yeah," Leo nods, feels as if his head is heavier than usual, vision growing bleary at the corners. "...we should get going. But you go ahead without me, I gotta use the bathroom real quick." 

"Oh. Want me to-" 

"-no!" Leo blurts out, then winces. "Sorry... I didn't mean to yell..." 

"No, no, its okay," He tells him, ruffling his hair. "I understand. You did stay up last night. I was just... gonna ask if you wanted me to bring your breakfast to your seat?" 

"Oh," Leo glances down at the crumpled bag that is at his feet. "Yeah. I'd like that," 

"I'll see you in a bit. Call me if you need more time in there. You should wash your face.. you look really pale..." 

cOmE tO tHE bOyS bAtHRoOM. i KnOW yOuR sEcReT. 

-sEcReT aDMiReR 

TIME:  
8:20 A.M 

"Hello?" Leo's voice rings out clearly in the expanse of the bathroom, his hands wringing nervously in his shirt. "Anyone in here?" 

No answer. 

"I guess this was just a prank," He mumbles to himself bitterly, carding a hand through his hair. "Oh well... I guess I'll just... wash my face, then," He pushes the knobs, then pushes his hands under the water, before startling back into the figure behind him. "Gh- holy-" He turns with wide eyes. "Lila?" 

"Hello," She greets him with a small, saccharine smile, hands meeting his shoulders, forcing him to fully turn towards her. "So you came." 

"Yeah," Leo nods, flicking his hands absent-mindedly, watching as water sprays her shoes. "Oh, my bad. What's up?" His voice wavers, swatting her hands off his shoulders. "And why here, out of all places?" 

"You know exactly why, Leo," Lila croons, taking his hands in her own, thumbs rubbing soft circles there. She presses herself closer, smiling wide. "I figured it out!" 

"Fig... figured what out?" Leo swallows, scraping the back of his mind for possibilities that she could figure out that he's Firefly; conversations, times he didn't give a good enough excuse, anything- 

"You don't have to play dumb with me," Lila traces a comforting finger at his jaw. "I know your secret, Leo. You don't have to deny anything..." 

Oh shit. 

"In fact, I should have realized from the start! It was really easy to piece together! Why didn't you tell me?" Lila tilts her head with wide, innocent eyes. 

Here it comes. 

"I.. I don't know what you mean," 

Lila lowers her head, presses a pin into his hand and turns away, a fist pressing to her chest. "I should've been closer to you, maybe then... you'd trust me enough to confide in me! This makes so much sense, why you always look at Aiden like that, how you sit closely together, why you never give compliments to girls..." 

Leo almost stumbles back into the sink upon opening his palm. "You..." 

"...know you're gay? Yes," Lila turns. "But don't you worry, Leo!" She takes his free hand and laces their fingers together. "I'll tell everyone for you! You can trust me- they all do! They'll understand." 

"-but-" 

"Don't you worry," Lila presses a finger to his lips, forcing him to hush, staring deep into his soul with dark, cold, unwavering eyes. "I'll make sure they won't judge you or hurt you." 

TIME:  
8:37 A.M 

Leo's legs feel as heavy as lead by the moment he is outside the classroom. His hand, frozen at the doorknob, eyes wavering and tears grazing down his cheeks in small, hot streams. 

The moment he enters the classroom, he can distinctly hear everyone's murmurs coming to a standstill- then its sudden, the feel of Lila's hand in his own. 

"And here he is! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, he looks very nervous," 

His eyes trail over the crowd, scanning, searching for faces he can recognize. But nothing- he sees nothing. The faces are blurred. And then he realizes with a startle that he's crying. He can feel himself smile bitterly, nodding to himself, his head dipping low, knees trembling along everything- of course he's crying in front of everyone. 

"He's gay! He was so scared to tell you all- and I'm glad to say that he trusted me enough to let me tell you all! Its wonderful, I know!" 

The muffled echo of shocked and awed voices of his classmates rang back as angry and disappointed, curling around him and swarming him with a deep intensity, gathering, pressing past his lips and as thickly as smog, forcing him to inhale sharply, his ribs aching. He almost stumbles to the floor, then his hearing and vision settles. He can see and hear clearly- Lila's hands at his back and shoulder, Adrien's shocked expression, Alya's parted lips and face lined with surprise- Marinette's... his head turns and he forces himself past Ms. Bustier, ignoring her calling out for him, yanking her hand off of his wrist. 

He can hear Lila behind him. Voices begin surrounding him, harsh, taunting, lashing at him with sharp, venomous tongues, licking at him, the parts of him that he can never wipe away, out of existence- then they begin targeting Lila, thrashing around, biting, clawing- 

"Why!" Leo musters out, his throat rubbed raw, weak, heavy hands waving about with trepidation. "Why did you do that, Lila?" 

"I don't understand..." Lila responds, her head lowering, eyes growing wide. "...I.. I did what you told me-" 

"-no! You didn't!" Leo raises his head, eyes squeezing tight. "I didn't tell you that I was gay! I didn't ask you to out me- you took that from me, Lila! How could you?" 

"-but I-" She shrinks. 

Leo pushes his hat off, then gathers it, shoves it to the floor. "That was mine! The only thing I had- and you took it! Lila, you- you-" He chokes on a sob, then wipes angrily at his eyes, storming away with his fists clenched. 

Upon entering the locked stall, Chii flies out and stares up at him with sad eyes. "Leo, please..." 

"What?" Leo sniffles, brushing away the tears. "...listen? No one does! I just- this world its just-" 

"Please, focus on my voice," Chii pleads, fluttering her wings. "Inhale deeply, then exhale softly... count to 10-" 

"-what good will that do?" He hisses, realizing he sprained his ankle. "My whole world was turned upside down and its all because of Lila fucking Rossi!" 

"Leo, please-" 

Leo turns away, forcing his ring off and shoving it inside his pocket, Chii's voice stilling. 

And then he forces his eyes shut, fingers pinching at his face, all over, scratching, pulling at- what? He doesn't know- then, curling through the screaming, a calming silence pulls him through. And before he knows it, the anger begins to bubble up, surrounding him. 

Through the midst of it all, through the darkness, a voice rings true to him. 

"Oh, what's the matter?" 

He feels as if there are hands placed on his shoulders, rubbing big, soothing circles, the knots washing away- along with the fear. He glances around, eyes wide and questioning. "Wh.. who..." 

"You shouldn't worry, dearest one," The man speaks, with a soft, wavering lilt- a warm, pleasant accent, comforting entirely and surrounding him in warmth and euphoria. "My name is not of any importance now..." 

"But-" 

A hand moves up, shushes him softly, then cards through his hair, before pulling him close and hugging him tightly. "-listen to my heart. What do you hear?" 

"...I hear..." 

Moments later, after responding to his question, Leo feels as if his jaw was forced up, or rather... his head, lowered. Staring at everyone below- the veil torn off his eyes. The harsh flash of images burst through his eyes. The sight of Lila adorned in regalia, surrounded by his classmates- everyone... Adrien especially, at her side, head lowered in submission. 

At her very lips, he catches a glimpse of her mouthing words, then gasps sharply at the hot pinch of pain, as if something was burrowing deep beneath his forehead, imbedding itself there... 

..his eyes open once more, and he realizes that Lila forces him down, brings him close and murmurs, her tone, her very voice cutting deep inside his mind. "You are nothing. You are a shadow, useless, unseeable. Pathetic, really. You think Adrien would ever love you?" 

He almost curls in himself. 

"You allow such dark words to cut you down, dear Leo?" 

The voice booms from the floorboards, to the ceiling- from within Lila, within everyone- but himself. And before his very eyes, the dark shadowed figure emerges from behind a curtain, dark gloves wrenching there, yanking it shut, the light pooling from outside submerging back into the darkness from earlier- yet Lila's harsh grip remains firm, planted deep into his skin. 

"I..." Leo's voice wavers, weak arms pulling, with no strength, away from Lila, almost releasing a choked cry of alarm at how deep the vice-like grip remains. "...I..." 

"...tell me..." He can hear the man tracing his fingers down Lila's hair. "...are you a coward? Do you want to submit to the likes of a girl like her? You do not seem as bad as such, Leo-" Suddenly, the man's cool touch soothes the burning in a certain spot- at his forehead. "-are you just as your name tells you? Are you as brave as a lion?" 

Its sudden. 

The sadness, the fear- it coils back, twists, snaps, and then finally, swirls into something darker. In the pit of his stomach, anger bites harshly, his heart racing and vision blearing a deep burgundy- this time, everyone else, with the exception of the man, shrinks back in shock and shrieks. 

No. 

Leo's head raises, a hand reaching at Lila's collar, forcing her towards him. 

No. 

"You don't scare me," 

Nono... 

The searing burn subsides, the man touching at her with a single finger- and Leo watches as Lila fades to glass, then shatters beneath his touch, crashing together and collapsing at his feet, and Leo realizes that the reasoning behind the gone of fire, the blindness- 

Nonono... 

Is because of the butterfly flapping its wings deep within his subconscious. 

No. 

"My name is Hawkmoth," Hawkmoth's voice pierces him, and the painting around him tears, bringing him back to reality. "And now your name is Drama King. In return for the power I have granted you, you must give something in return." 

No, no, no, no... 

"What?" 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses." 

The voice within is silenced. 

"The greatest tragedy will be their downfall!" 

Lila lowers back down onto the seat, rubbing gently at her face with her right hand. "I'm a little worried about Leo, he hasn't come back in a long while..." 

"I'm sure he's just a little shaken from it. Needed a breather?" Nino suggests warmly, patting Lila's shoulder. "I mean, I'd be pretty scared." 

"So, that's why... he...?" Alya questions softly, nudging Marinette. "...I mean, he never really told me why he broke up with me.." 

Marinette wordlessly turns away, eyes narrowing- she's deep in thought, contemplating how this could have happened- how he could suddenly have a change of heart without telling her... confiding in the class's worst pathological liar? With such an important secret as being gay? 

"Marinette?" Comes Adrien's voice, bursting her thought process entirely. 

"Wuh-" Marinette turns sharply to Adrien, before releasing a squeaky noise. "-oh, sorry! I didn't see you there. What's the matter?" 

"Is it true...?" 

"That Leo's gay?" 

"Uhm..." Adrien rubs shyly at his neck. "...yeah?" 

"Well... if he says he's okay with it being out, yeah. He told me after the picnic. During Heroes' Day," Marinette begins tapping her foot. "...but there's no way.." 

"No way that what?" Adrien repeats softly, nudging her. "If you don't mind me asking." 

"There's no way he'd tell Lila anything!" 

"Why not?" 

"It's... a long story." 

Ms. Bustier had the entire class postponed until Leo returned- she was worried. 

But the problems just began. 

Around 9:42 A.M, the classroom door was forced down- revealing a guy in a creamy ivory mask, the eyes traced by golden undertones and deep cutted silver, his hair pinned up in an bun, a crown fitted tight atop his head and adorned in an crimson suit, dark gloves wrapped tight around a scepter. 

Before the class, he forced Ms. Bustier to stand aside with a curtsey, then stepped foot into the air, raising the scepter with a declaration. 

"This world was plunged into the depths of hell when you forced me down to my knees and declared that I was a follower to you, unfairest lady- and which lady you may ask?" 

The class begins to murmur amongst themselves, trembling, growing tightly knitted together, some holding others closely, protectively. 

"You may know her as a girl of "honesty", "selflessness" and a false sweetness. Care to guess who it is?" 

Lila meekly raises her hand. 

Drama King doesn't even glance at her. "What is it?" 

"I find it very rude to talk of Marinette that way. Are you alright? Do you have a problem with her?" Lila asks, lacing her voice with fear. "Please, don't do anything to hurt her!" 

"Oho," Drama King chuckles, a deep bellow, hollow- ringing throughout the entire class. "You believe it's about her?" 

"Yes, she's very kind and selfless! She inspires me to be a better person!" 

"Oh, really?" Drama King's eyes finally meet hers', then he strides closer, the mask's non-chalant expression twisting to that of hilarity, lips pulled into a tight, wicked grin, revealing sharp, jagged teeth. His voice twists as well, striking fear into everyone- everyone, who cannot move or even speak. "You think that she's to blame? How cruel and callous are you, Lila Rossi?!" 

"What... what do you mean?" Lila shrinks into herself, her voice wavering. 

"You forced her off the stage, forced-" Drama King steps back down onto the floor, before turning sharply, his arms pinching back into a stiff posture. "-come down here." 

"What do you want from me-" Lila gasps sharply, as his voice cuts through the silence completely, forcing itself through everyone's mouths. 

"Go down there!" 

Lila rises suddenly, trembling, her eyes wide as she glances around at everyone. "What? What are you doing? You can't just let him control you like this!" 

Drama King raises a fist, then a finger, twirling, twirling. 

Lila follows, twirling down a few steps away from Drama King. "What are you-" 

"Now..." Drama King turns, eyes visibly glinting with a hint of darkness. "...are you ready to know who the unfairest maiden in the land is, Lila Rossi?" 

"What..." Lila's hands are wrenching at her mini skirt. "...why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong!" 

"Incorrect," Drama King replies, shushing her. "Guess who it is." 

"Is it Leo? Because that's incredibly transphobic! He's-" 

"Quiet!" Drama King hisses, turning. "Tell me who she is, Lila Rossi! NOW!" 

Lila lowers her head, trembling weakly.. fear. In actual, genuine fear. "It's me, isn't it? I.. I don't understand, I never..." 

Drama King forces down his scepter. "INCORRECT! ADMIT TO IT! ADMIT TO YOUR LIES, YOU DAMNED LIAR!" 

Lila almost leaps out of her skin, then bursts into tears. "Okay, okay!" Lila turns, almost chokes on the words that are forcing themselves out of her mouth, as if she were vomiting them. "I lied! Leo never told me to tell you all that he was gay! Someone else told me and I-" She bites down harshly at her tongue, wincing in pain, feeling as if she were swallowing it, choking- 

"Tell the truth, liar." Drama King's scepter touches at her back, making her step closer to the aisles. 

"-I never asked him if it was okay! I just wanted you all to think I was a good, supportive person, but I've never even considered it, never considered being truthful because if I was, you'd all hate me for all the wrong and hurtful things I did to others! I harassed and threatened someone and I don't even feel bad about it, I, I..." Lila coughs out her own spit. "...I just want to feel powerful! I don't like any of you!" 

Drama King lowers his scepter, his cold, angry face twisting back to one of a hysterical smile. "You see? She's been lying this entire time! And you all believed her... because you're weak, easy to take advantage of and..." Drama King watches Lila fall to her knees, struggling to speak. "...very dependable on those who you believe are truthful." He throws his cape back, turns and throws his head back, giggling with excitement. "Have fun with this snake, everyone! This scene is over- I must adjourn. I have other duties to fulfill!" 

The entire class is forced back by a large gust of wind. And after- screams follow. Trampling. 

Adrien was forced into the crowd, he had attempted to follow Drama King after he heard the speech from outside the classroom- yet failed, trampled by another class that had finally heard Drama King's yelling. 

  
Adrien hoists himself up from the floor, eyes wide with horror. "Was that who I think it was?" He asks to himself softly, palms growing clammy with sweat. 

"You'd better save your sweetheart, before something bad happens!" Plagg quips. 

"Not funny, this is serious!" He whisper-shouts, before running into Kim and Marinette. "Oh, hey! Don't go that way, he went that way!" 

"Why did this happen?" Kim questions Marinette. "He seemed fine earlier?" 

Marinette brings Kim closely, turning around. "Lila did this. I know it." 

"But how?" Kim questions her quietly. "She said Leo told her it was okay-" 

Marinette glares at the floor, her hands clenching taut. "-Leo told me himself a few days ago that no one else but me knows that he's gay. There's no way he could have told her, after figuring out she controls people for her own benefit. Leo never keeps anything from me, Kim. And I never keep things from you." 

"But Mari-" Kim gets hushed back into silence. 

"-I'm gonna go tell my parents. You go make sure everyone else is okay. Tell Alya to record everything that my brother says."

**Author's Note:**

> i might consider making a part 2 + 3!! ^^


End file.
